The present invention relates to an Internet searching method, and an more particularly to a construction in conceptional drawings utilizing hyper link information of web document and Internet-based method of searching method through it, which more correctly and speedily searches for information a user wants to find, by providing by searching keyword described in web document and considering hyper link connection between searched keywords and constructing a conceptional drawings made of keywords connected to searched words inputted by user.
A huge amount of information, some would say a sea of information, is scattered throughout Internet. Many peoples obtain various information through the Internet.
Web documents (home pages) made by respective individuals or groups are connected to each other and represent much of the information on the Internet. Users obtain information through the mutually connected web documents.
The web document consists of hyper text. The hyper text has a characteristic which makes to be able to search other data related to certain words or phrases formatted as keywords (brightly indicated or colored or underlined letters or images) displayed among contents of a document presently being searched and viewed on screen. One simply uses a mouse to click on a keyword for which more information is desired. Such a connection to another document is referred to as a hyper link.
That is, the web documents having keywords related each other are hyper linked to each other.
For a user to search for information through the Internet, a separate searching system for finding information related to the searching word inputted by a user should be utilized. Examples of such information searching methods being used at present are a keyword searching method, a hierarchical directory searching method, and a Meta searching method and the like are used.
The keyword searching method is classifies by indexing the web document according to keywords it contains when the corresponding system collects the web documents (home pages) scattered on Internet.
At this moment, when a user inputs a word to be searched, the searching system finds a web document containing the searched word and shows the document to a user. This keyword searching method is very useful for finding the document containing a particular word (searching word). But in the case when the web documents contained with corresponding searching word are many, there has been a problem that much time is required to find out the desired information, and there has also been a problem that a case of duplicate meaning word or same meaning word for the searching word could not be searched and a quantity of informations to be stored to data base becomes too much.
The hierarchical directory searching method is a method which is classified in response to theme of web document directly by a man which is not an indexing of simple keyword, and which has an advantage capable of easily finding out the information intended to find by a user by decreasing an extent from big theme to small theme, however the hierarchical searching method has a problem that a huge man power is required for collecting, classifying and explaining the linked web documents by themes.
The Meta searching method is a method which inquires the information by using a several numbers of searching system in order to find out the information required by a user because a quantity of informations included by one searching system is limited, and shows to one by synthesizing the searched result.
This Meta searching method has got rid of cumbersome for visiting several numbers of searching system, but it has a problem which could not show all of the actually searched results.